


Flowers, Dean!

by Girlwithgoggles, namingmydaughtersherlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Cute Castiel, Cute Kids, Flowers, Fluffy Ending, Hunter Dean, Implied Sexual Content, Kindergarten, Kissing, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/namingmydaughtersherlock/pseuds/namingmydaughtersherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Castiel and Dean had been on an easy hunt just for something to do: a simple ghost case, but Dean may have made a slight miscalculation when he started flirting with the hot kindergarden teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UNEDITED!! I wrote this for a friend on Instagram and I wanted to get it up as soon as possible since it's been waaay too long since I said I would write it… Major edits will be done! So get ready and enjoy awkward transitions and weird tenses…
> 
> Namingmydaughtersherlock helped edit a bit at the beginning, thanks!!

Dean may have made a slight miscalculation when he had started flirting with the hot kindergarten teacher.

Sam, Castiel and himself had been on an easy hunt just for something to do: a simple ghost case. It had been in the local school of a small town in Wisconsin. So far, the locals had been helpful enough, saying they felt cold spots and things moved on their own. 

Dean and Sam decided to actually take a look at the actual school so they made some fake park ranger badges and went in. Dean had decided against FBI because it would seem too suspicious. Only one person had gotten hurt there in the last couple months and FBI seemed a little too much for such a small matter of business. But, if someone had been hurt, that meant the ghost was getting angry.

Dean had asked all his usual questions and had started chatting up the pretty brunette teacher, Ms. Hodges. She had been happy to talk, and told him about the students play they were putting on, but was lamenting the fact that the kids didn't get a Super Star this year.

Dean had only been half listening, more interested in watching Sam walk around and do his inspections, but he heard something about a community member helping out with something or other as a surprise teacher. When she had stopped talking Dean had turned back to see her expectant expression as she watched him. She had asked a question.

"What," Dean asked, tilting his head towards her.

"Would you like to help me?" Ms. Hodges eyes widened hopefully and she leaned forward a bit towards Dean and Dean gave her a flirty smile.

"Of course…" He hadn't even thought about it because he just assumed at some point he would be getting sex. But he didn't expect what came next.

Ms. Hodges had hugged him and then handed him a package of papers and told him to come back on Monday. 

It was Monday. Dean was sitting in the Impala, staring down at the stack of papers with a horrified look on his face. Dean had agreed to help out with the kindergarteners play. Dean was terrible with kids most of the time and he had already tried to back out of this three times, but Sam had insisted that it would help them solve the case quicker. 

Dean jumped when the car door opened and Castiel slid onto the bench seat beside him.

"What are you doing, Cas?" Dean threw the script into the space between them and raised his eyebrows at Castiel.

"Sam told me to go with you, he said you would need help so you wouldn't scare any of the kids away, or cause any 'melt downs' as he put it."

Dean stared blankly at Castiel for a few moments before grumbling and turning the engine on. It roared to life, drowning out Dean's complaints as they turned out of the motel parking lot. Halfway through the drive, Dean noticed Castiel was reading the script and looked to be about done. Dean had been to terrified to open it, not wanting to discover it was about fairies or ponies or some other girly crap like that.

Castiel hmmed as he let the script fall closed in his lap.

"Whats hmm, Cas. You're making me nervous, and I'm not even on a hunt!" Dean glanced at him before setting his eyes on the road again.

Castiel turned in his seat to face him and gave a small smile, Dean didn't like it.

"I think I will enjoy helping with this production very much," Castiel flipped the script over to inspect some non-existent credit or writing on the back, not answering Dean's question.

"Cas…" Dean spoke louder this time.

"Flowers, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was much worse. At least if it had been ponies or fairies it would have been interesting enough.

This was much worse. At least if it had been ponies or fairies it would have been interesting enough. Now he was stuck helping twelve little kids make head bands with large petals sown onto them. They all wore black shirts and pants and little green rain boots. Dean had to admit it was cute, but man it was boring. 

That was just the first three days. Sam kept insisting that this ghost case had 'more layers' then they initially thought, but Dean knew he just enjoyed watching Dean glue green sparkles onto gloves. 

The kids also had some project Ms. Hodges seemed to want Castiel and Dean to help them with, which was to get the kids to all make little promotional posters to put up on show night. Dean was covered in glue and sparkles faster then he had thought physically possible. 

The only upside to this little fiasco was that Dean got to watch Castiel work with the kids. They had decided on the third or fourth day of non stop sparkles, that Dean would make the props and costumes and help with the lighting and sound, and Castiel would work with the kids. 

At that moment, Dean was sanding down a piece of wood for a prop sun and Castiel was trying to get a very shy kid to dance with the group. Dean watched as Castiel leaned down beside the little girl and started talking quietly with her while all the other little kids played around on the stage.

Finally, Castiel stood up with a sigh and the little girl followed him back to the others. Dean perked up and watched them go; this girl had troubles from the get-go, he hadn't expected anything to change her mind about preforming.

When they got to the stage, Castiel got the kids to sit in the from row seats and he stood up onto the stage. Dean's eyes widened as Castiel pulled his trench coat off and rolled his sleeves up. Dean stopped sanding and watched. Castiel started dancing. 

Dean's face went bright red as he watched his friend, an angel, do the little kids jumpy-tappy dance. Castiel was giving an awkward grin and the kids were laughing and getting up to join him. Castiel fell back onto his butt clumsily and all the kids laughed even harder; danced even harder. The little girl that had been, up until this point, hiding in the second row got up and ran to join the others, laughing and smiling. 

Dean could feel himself smiling as he watched the kids dance. He didn't notice when Castiel disappeared from the stage and reappeared beside him.

"You just need to get them excited," Dean jumped at Castiel's voice and blushed even harder. Dean nodded and went back to sanding the wood.

"You're good with kids Cas.." Dean mumbled. Castiel disappeared again and walked back up onto the stage to continue the lessen with the kids.

Dean felt a little curl of excitement in his belly and he pushed it down. This was lame and he was just doing it so Sam could get the ghost… And maybe to watch Castiel act silly for once… Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters… Thats just how I wrote them…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the second week, the kids were getting excited. The show was on the upcoming monday and the kids were treating it like a broadway production.

In the middle of the second week, the kids were getting excited. The show was on the upcoming monday and the kids were treating it like a broadway production. Even Castiel seemed to be getting excited and maybe even a bit nervous. When they got back to the motel room for the night, he would sit on the couch and draw flowers and plants for hours in the sketch book Ms. Hodges had given him for his hard work with the kids.

Most nights, Dean got back to the motel with a sore back and about a million splinters, so Castiel would take some time to sit with him on one of the small beds and pull the splitters out and heal his back. Sam usually disappeared into the bathroom during that time with an odd expression on his face and Dean wanted to yell at him for it; it wasn't like they were doing anything nasty.

Dean enjoyed that relaxing part of the night and he didn't want Sam ruining it by making it awkward. Dean could tell Castiel was taking his time on Dean because when he healed his back, he rubbed his hands over the muscles themselves while healing them slowly, like a back rub. It was so nice Dean had caught himself relaxing back into Castiel a couple times. 

Wednesday was over quickly and so was Thursday. The last day they had to practice and prepare before the dress rehearsal on Monday loomed over them and Friday was spend rushing around; practicing last minute songs and painting props. 

Dean was finally getting some time to talk to Castiel alone and he didn't want to waste it. He had been watching Castiel for two weeks now and has been feeling a tightness in his chest the whole time that he had never felt with him before; he knew what it is, he just didn't know what to do. But today was different, special: everything was going well and Castiel was in a good mood. Dean wanted to try and do the thing he haven't had courage to do for a long time now. Ask him out. 

"Cas."

"Yes Dean," Castiel was taking a box of crackers out of a kitchen cupboard for the kids snack.

"Cas, I was wonder-" 

Jonny, a little boy from the group, came running into the office crying, snot on his nose and his hands wrapped in his shirt, Castiel instantly turned away.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Castiel kneeled down and wiped the boys snotty nose with a napkin. 

Instantly Dean snaps back into hunter mode and his senses heighten. Is it the ghost? Did it hurt someone? Or did he just stub his toe playing where he shouldn't have been. Either way, Dean reached into his bag sitting on the kitchen counter and pulled out a container of salt. 

"T-Tina w-won't get out of t-the storage r-room!!" Johnny started pulling on Castiel's arm, trying to pull him out the door but Castiel pulled him back gently and pushed him towards Dean slightly. Tina was the nervous girl from the beginning of class. She must be getting cold feet again about the play. 

"I'll go get her, you stay with Dean and help with snack, got it?" Castiel turned towards the door while Johnny nodded shakily, "we'll talk later." And with a meaningful look to Dean, he stepped out of sight and Dean heard the flap of wings as he disappears. Dean sags. 

Dean can feel his courage to tell Castiel how he felt waning, one cracker at a time as Johnny pulled them out of the box and placed them onto a long tray. Dean didn't even notice when Johnny had finished and was pulling on his sleeve. 

"Sorry, yeah let's go get these babies to the class..." Dean picked the tray up and headed to the door, Johnny at his heals. 

The class crowded around the small table at the back of the stage to eat their crumbly snacks while Castiel and Tina talked in the back of the theatre. Castiel had flown into the closet and gotten her out and they had been talking all through snack time. 

Dean had brought them cracks a few minutes ago and Tina seemed to have calmed down and was talking to Castiel. Castiel gave Dean a grateful smile when he had handed over the crackers and juice boxes.

After snack was done, practice was to start again and Castiel still hadn't come back yet. Dean had hurriedly started a game of freeze tag with the bored looking kids to keep them active until Castiel returned.

"Hey, no moving Ben! You're tagged, you've got to freeze until someone gets you back in!" Dean is sitting in the front row, watching the kids play and intervening whenever there was a fight or someone was cheating. 

"Dean," Castiel appeared beside Dean and to Dean's credit, he only jumped a bit.

"What's up, how's Tina?"

"We have come up with a solution that works for Tina, I just need to run it past the class."

Dean nodded and pushed himself up out of his seat, "Sure, hey guys, Guys!! Everyone listen up!"

Castiel nodded at Dean and then walked to the front of the stage so he was looking up at the kids. Castiel pulled Tina close to his side as he spoke. "Tina here gets stage fright and it's nothing to laugh at, she needs help on stage when her scenes are up," Castiel trailed off just a bit and glances back at Dean. Dean nodded slightly, waiting for what the solution was.

"So, I will be dancing with Tina for her scenes." 

Instantly there were a couple reactions. The kids laughed and squealed and jumped around yelling things like "Are you gonna dress like a flower too?" and "Is Dean gonna dance with you?"

Dean's jaw hung open for a while before he snapped it shut and jumped to Castiel's side, "Are you even aloud to be in the play with the kids? Will the parents like that?"

Castiel turned to him with a look that made Dean flinch, "I don't care, Tina needs me and I will help her over come her fear in whatever way possible."

Dean nodded shakily, feeling a blush creep up into his cheeks. Castiel was so caring and he probably didn't even know he was doing it sometimes. He really cared for the kids; sometimes Dean would catch Castiel smiling fondly at a kid that had just gotten a line right or sung the right pitch for the high note. Sometimes Dean wished Castiel would look at him like that, caring and gentile... Then dean would go and build or fix a prop to get his manly-cred back for even thinking something like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoy the story if you're still reading it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was feeling excited.

Dean was feeling excited. It was Monday morning, the sun was shining and the play was this after noon. Dean had gotten up, shaved, put on his nicest pare of jeans he owned and headed for his bag to pack some fixed gloves into the outer pocket. He hadn't even payed attention to Sam making a lame excuse about he still couldn't locate the ghost.  

"C'mon Cas! Let's go, I've got to get these gloves to Aidyn!!"

Castiel stood from where he was sitting on the couch, an odd expression on his face. He looked almost... Scared. 

"What's wrong?" Dean tried to sound less excited, as to not freak Castiel out even more. 

"I- I'm not... I need to borrow some black clothes, for the play!" 

Dean was pretty sure that wasn't what Castiel was going to say. If he needed clothes he could just mojo some up out of no where, but he didn't push. 

"Alright..." Dean dug through Sam's and his duffle until he found one of his plain black t-shirts and a pair of black sweat pants he didn't know he had. When he handed them over Castiel didn't look at him but nodded his thanks. 

The drive to the school was quick and when they got inside they found kids already working on sticking up their posters they had made in the first week. Dean and Castiel split at the door; Dean to move props onto stage and Castiel to get the kids ready in their costumes. 

By the time Dean was done lugging a fake tree onto the stage, and taping down a wire that ran from a microphone on the left side to the right side of the stage, Castiel and the kids, all in costume, were meeting in the front row. 

Dean turned and instantly his face was much hotter than it had been while doing all the heavy lifting. Castiel was standing in front of the kids, giving them some sort of speech, in Dean's clothes. Dean knew Castiel would be wearing them, he just didn't realize he would look so good in them. The shirt fit slightly big and the pants were a bit to long but dean thought Castiel looked amazing. 

He shook himself out of his face when Castiel told the kids to get up and do the first scene. It went smoothly and Dean and Ms. Hodges  sat in the front row to watch the rest of the scenes together. Dean burst out laughing when they called for the bow and Castiel came out with the kids, fully in costume. The petals on his headband were dropping over his face and the green sparkly gloves just looked ridiculous. Castiel had left those pits off while practicing the kids dance, but now the show was starting and they needed to prep. 

The parents would be coming in in about half an hour which gave the kids time to have a light snack just to calm their nerves. To Deans surprise, Castiel ate with them; munching on a few crackers while he glared at the clock. When Ms. Hodges came running out of her office and over to the little kids, telling them to get back stage, Castiel crushed a cracker in his hand.

Dean flinched slightly as cracker crumbs sprayed across his face. Castiel walked past him to the stage and into the back room. Dean sighed and followed after him. In the back room, just on the inside of the door, was the equipment that controlled all the lighting and sound. 

Dean sat on the small twisty stool behind the desk and pulled on a miked headphone set. There wasn't really any use for it since all the lighting cues were simple, but Ms. Hodges had suggested it and Dean missed using one from when he worked on that movie set a while back. Ms. Hodges had another one and they could talk to each other if they needed to, but they kept it turned off for now.

The parents filed in and Dean slowly put the house lights down, and then faded to black on the stage as well. He could hear the murmur of the parents from the crowd and could already hear cameras turning on. Beside him, on a similar spinning chair, Castiel was sitting. His leg was bouncing quickly and it was sending a buzzing feeling though Dean's body where their sides brushed. He wanted to tell Castiel to calm down, since he realized now that that's what was happening, but he didn't want to miss the first cue.

Ms. Hodges walked up to the mic and introduced the play and told the parents how hard the kids had been working. She spoke a bit about Castiel and Dean, but Dean was to distracted by Castiel  muttering under his breath in Enochian. 

As the curtains opened, Dean drew up the lights and the first three flower kids ran onto stage. Castiel and his small group of kids including Tina, came on after the first scene and then again at the very end. As the kids on stage got closer to the end of their song, Tina and the other kids for the second scene got ready to go one. Castiel got up but he was shaking and Dean needed to do something to avoid a disaster on stage.

"Cas," Dean hissed and Castiel turned to him with wide eyes. The kids on stage were finishing their dance, "You're gonna do fine!" Dean reached out and squeezed Castiel's forearm.

The parents clapped as the kids walked off and Castiel's eyes widened. Suddenly, Castiel pulled Dean out of his seat just a bit and kissed him hard. It was so sudden and almost nothing like a kiss, other then the fact they touched their mouths. Dean was so startled when Castiel let go, a much braver look on his face now, that he almost forgot his light cue. 

Dean was in a daze as he watched Castiel and the kids walk onto stage in their stupid flower costumes. They really shouldn't look that cute on a fully grown man, let alone an ages old celestial being. Dean couldn't feel his lips and he huffed a bit to make sure they were still actually there. As Castiel called out flower names and the four kids popped up from where they had been hiding behind bushes, Dean's mouth formed a huge grin that must look cat like to anyone watching.

Castiel kissed him. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, just full on smashed their lips together. Even if it had been quick and slightly painful, Dean still wished it could happen again; it had felt so good, so right.

"C'mon little flowers, why don't you tell us a bit about yourselves!?" Castiel's oddly confident and completely un-Castiel like voice boomed through the auditorium and the back stage. The kids sitting around Dean on the floor giggled and whispered and Dean just then realized they were talking about Dean.

"Oh my god! Did you see that?!"

"I know, it was so cute!!"

"But he's a boy?"

"So, they're so cute… oh my god!"

"Dean looks so happy!!"

Dean turned on his chair and looked at the kids below him. They all shushed themselves pretty quickly and stared back out onto the stage where Tina was actually singing. It was pretty rare to see and she was really cute in her costume. Castiel stood beside her, holding her hand and singing along with her. 

Castiel's singing voice was a lot sexier then Dean had first thought it would be and he could feel his face getting hot. Dean cleared his throat and turned back to the mix bored, looking to the sheet taped above it to remind him of his cues. He was so flustered he almost missed the end of Tina's and Castiel's song and he brought the lights down quickly after that.

When the kids ran back off and the next group lined up, Dean waited awhile until after they were on stage with their light, about halfway through their performance, before turning to Castiel sitting on the chair next to him. He swallowed and looked at Castiel casually. Castiel was looking down and when he finally looked up at Dean he looked nervous.

"I'm sorry Dean, that was inappropriate of me… I was experiencing nerves for possibly the first time in my existence and I needed a distraction."

Dean was taken aback; was he just a distraction? Like parents turning on a movie when the kids were being to loud? Dean shrunk back into his seat, turning to the mix bored to push a dimmer switch down a bit on the stage for the transition to the next scene, "So I'm just a distraction…Fine." 

Castiel straitened behind him and Dean tried hard not to look.

"Dean." Castiel asked tentatively.

Dean didn't turn, he wouldn't turn. If that kiss had meant so much to Dean but nothing to Castiel, Dean would play it off as well. Dean may want more from Castiel then just friendship, but if Castiel wasn't comfortable with that, Dean would back down instantly, he didn't want to loose his friendship with Castiel. If thats all he could get, thats all he would take for, no questions asked.

"Dean!" Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder and pulled him around in his chair to face him. Dean knew this scene was about to end and Castiel's last scene was up next, so he listened when Castiel was cutting the timing close.

"You are not a distraction, not in a bad sense…"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Dean's eyebrows drew together and the hand on his shoulder grew tighter as the kids filed off the stage.

"I want to explain, but Tina's last scene is starting and she worked to hard on this for me to mess it up. I will explain everything after I get off." His stern look was slightly quashed with the fact that the petals on his head band were flopping back and forth as he stood but Dean still grumbled a response and turned on the blue lighting for the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well okay… You're gonna start to see a lot of mistakes now… Be nice please!! I will fix them!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wasn't back at the end of Tina's scene.

Castiel wasn't back at the end of Tina's scene. One second Dean had shut the lights off at the end of the scene, and the next he was bringing it back up to realize that everyone had come off the stage but Castiel. It was disappointing and Dean felt a stab of pain in his chest as his throat constricted. 

Castiel probably hadn't wanted to talk. The kiss had been a mistake and Castiel was to afraid to actually face Dean and tell him. His shoulders hunched as he heard the clapping from the parents and he brought up his last lighting cue. He wouldn't cry, that was stupid, but that didn't mean he wouldn't mop around after the show and find a bar to go get drunk at after this was all over.

"Cassie is talking with Ms. Hodges in the other wing," A small voice beside him startles him and when he looked down he was met with the petaled head of Tina. She had taken off her green gloves and her hair was coming out of the neat pig tales on her head, " He told me to tell you that you guys would talk after…" 

Dean stared blankly at her for a second before smiling slightly, "Thank you Sweetie, you go get yourself a juice box!" 

Alright, so Castiel wasn't trying to avoid the conversation, fine. But that doesn't mean Dean should get his hopes up and think Castiel actually liked the kiss. He was just busy and he would tell Dean later. Dean sighed and looked out over the stage to try and see if he could spot Castiel and Ms. Hodges in the other wing. It was hard to make out because of all the kids running around the stage, but Dean thought he could see Castiel taking off his flower headband. 

Dean looked back at the kids resting behind him, they all had gotten juice boxes from the mini fridge at the back of the room and were sitting in different stages of undress. Some with only their gloves off, some with their flower headbands and boots off as well. They would have to redress for the end bow, but Dean would wait a couple more minutes before getting them ready. 

His headset beeped and he quickly pulled it on. It meant Ms. Hodges was trying to talk to him and he didn't want to miss important information; but when he pressed the button on the side of the set and gave a short "Hey" he was met with a much deeper voice.

"Dean?"

"Cas? Where's Ms. Hodges?"

"She is setting up the refreshments in the other room for after the show is completed. She wants us to come and meet the parents as well. Apparently they are asking to meet the both of us."

Dean tensed, "Why me? I did nothing, you're the one that actually interacted with the kids!"

There was a fuzzy noise that came next and Dean guessed Castiel had huffed, "Apparently, we have been the most successful surprise teachers in years. The kids talk a lot about you Dean, they're just very shy."

Dean could feel heat rise to his face and his chest swelled a bit at the fond tone in Castiel's voice. "Cas I…" But Dean trailed off. Not now, not yet while their were kids around him. He didn't want to say anything eh regretted either.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel's voice was quiet and curious.

"Nothing, Cas, just, good job out there!"

Castiel didn't speak for a moment and Dean almost thought Castiel turned off the mic, but then he heard Castiel quiet voice, "Thank you Dean," And then he really did here the click-pop as the mic turned off.

Dean had butterflies in his stomach the whole time he was helping kids get back into costume and then setting the lights to black. The curtains were pulled closed and Dean hurried the kids out onto stage in a line. He prompted them to hold hands before running back to the switch board and turning the stage and house lights back on. 

The curtains came apart and the crowd clapped and cheered and the kids on stage beamed and waved, a smiled splitting their faces as their parents tried to get their children's attention to get a photo. 

Dean was clapping alone too when he got an idea. He flicked a couple switches and then turned on the a spot light that was facing the other wing. The kids were confused for a couple second before they all realized what dean was doing and in once voice yelled, "CASSIE!!!"

Castiel came stumbling onto stage, petal headband clasped in his hands, and for a moment Castiel stared across the stage and made eye contact with Dean; then, he gave an odd smile before putting the headband back on and quickly walking across the stage to hold Tina's hand who was on the very end. The parents didn't seem to mind and they gave another round of apples along with the kids and Dean as Castiel blushed and bowed a bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos would be nice…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had never talked to this many people at one time in his life.

Dean had never talked to this many people at one time in his life. It was like being at a fancy dinner party; stressful and confusing. They had all moved over to the next room after the kids had gotten out of their costumes and now Dean was surrounded by parents from the town he was supposed to be a park ranger of. Luckily, no one had ask about his job or where he lived so he was safe so far, but he was still slightly on edge the while time, incase someone got suspicious. 

"Dean Winchester is it? My Freddy talks about you all the time. He says you taught him how to paint a cloud, it's so nice to meet you!"

"Oh my Sally talks about you all the time, I think she may have a bit of a crush on you Mr. Winchester, haha!!"

"Oh yeah, Jonny keeps saying how amazing you are! He also talks about your- uh, what was it, Boyfriend Cassie? Say's he's the best teacher he's had!" 

Dean was abruptly pulled out of his day dreaming by that last statement and he coughed a bit on his drink, "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The women looked confused, "He say's you're amaz-" Dean cuts in.

"No no, about Cassi- Castiel?"

The women looks lost but then her eyes widen, "Oh- oh I'm sorry!! My son just told me you two were partners and I assumed that meant… Oh I'm so sorry!" She fumbled with her hand bag and looked down.

"You're not together? But my sister's seen you both go home together," this time a girl that looked about sixteen spoke and she looked at him with a scrutinizing stare.

"Oh- um- yes well… Cas and I do live together, but it's just in the same building so I- I drive him with me… It- It's just smarter, you know?! We're just very good friends, that's all…" Dean didn't like how many times he stuttered in that sentence and it seemed that the teenager wasn't impressed either.

"Yeah right, okay then," the girl turned and walked away. One of the women in the circle, the girls mother, glared after her daughter and grumbled before turning back to Dean with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry my daughter can be vary untrusting sometimes…"

Dean chuckled nervously, "No problem… Would you excuse me for one moment though, I need to talk to my friend." Dean gave a forced smile and the parents nodded before Dean turned and practically ran into the crowd to go in search of Castiel.

When he found him he was talking to his own group which actually included that same girl from Dean's group. Just as Dean was about to announce his presence their conversation hit his ears and he stopped.

"So you two aren't married? Oh I'm sorry, my little Tina insisted she saw you… Oh well, never mind then!"

Castiel spoke then, "It's quite understandable to get confused, Dean and I do share a very profound bond-" And that's where Dean cut in.

"Hey Cas, Sam expects us back for dinner soon? Remember…" It was only around four and Sam had said he would be getting burgers at five thirty, but Dean didn't want to talk to any more nosy and confused parents about his and Castiel's relationship status, and he still wanted to have that conversation.

Castiel looked very confused for about two second before his eyes squinted and he nodded slowly, "right, of course, I forgot," he turned back to the group, "Dean and I must go now, it was wonderful to meet you all tonight and it was amazing working with your children." 

They turn and start walking out of the group of parents, trying to avoid eye contact as they went so they wouldn't be stopped. Never the less their names were called from behind them and they both stopped short and turned, it was Ms. Hodges.

"Castiel! Dean! Oh, you boys are leaving?"

"Yeah, well, it's been a big day and we thought we'd hit the hay early…" Dean scratched at the back of his head and glanced over his shoulder to Castiel. 

"Well alright have a good night, I just wanted to tell you to come back tomorrow at around eleven for the rap party. The children will be playing games and there'll be cake. They wanted to say goodbye to you two, I hope you can come?" She fluttered her eye lashes and smiled prettily at Dean.

At the beginning of this whole thing, Dean would probably have flashed one of his pantie-dropping smiles and leaned in to say something flirtatious, but now all he did was give her a friendly smile and nod in response.

"We'd love to, right Cas?" Dean glanced over his shoulder and Castiel looked surprised.

"Of course," he answered quickly and gave her an awkward looking smile to which Ms. Hodges grinned at and walked away with a wave back to them.

"Alright Cas, I just gotta get my stuff from the wing," Castiel nodded and followed as Dean made his way out the door, down the hall and into the theatre where he hopped up the stairs of the stage and into the dark wing, since they had turned off all the lights. 

Dean felt around the ceiling for the hanging chain that turned on a single bulb in the tiny room. Dean bumped into Castiel as he ventured around trying to find the chain, and when he did, Castiel's hands came up to rest on Dean's hips. Dean froze where he stood but Castiel simply moved Dean back a bit and reached up, pulling the light on with a chuchink. Dean's heart beat ramped up at the close proximity they were to each other and he could feel the blush creeping up his neck. He turned away from Castiel's intense stare and looked around the now illuminating floor for his bag with his things.

Surprisingly, Castiel was the first to break the silence, "This town has very friendly and welcoming people in it, I really enjoyed meeting the kids parents."

Dean huffed a laugh, "Yeah, it was cool…" He trailed off, "Although, it's crazy how many people thought we were married." 

Dean stilled in his search for a moment to try and hear if Castiel made any noise of recognition or surprise but he was silent. Finally, Castiel spoke quietly to the open room, "Yes. Crazy."

Dean stood from where he had stooped to pick up his bag and turned to look at Castiel. His expression was unreadable, Castiel stared blankly at a point a little past Dean's ear and didn't blink. Dean stepped forward a bit and moved so they're eyes met, "Cas?"

Castiel snapped out of his trance and looked at Dean, giving him his attention; he even stepped forward a bit so he was only a few feet away from him. Dean coughed a bit, he might as well get this over with. 

"That- uh, that kiss… I know it didn't mean anything and that you were just nervous and needed a distraction but… Well I- um," Castiel interrupted.

"Dean, you were a distraction for my nerves," Castiel stepped forward a bit more, definitely into Dean's personal space, "but," Dean's heart picked up again, beating a staccato rhythm in his ears, "you are a distraction to me every single day. When I'm teaching the kids, when I am drawing in the book Ms. Hodges gave to me… Even when you aren't in the same room as me, I can't completely concentrate on the task I am working on… Because… you," He stepped forward and pulled Dean to him, Dean dropped his bag, "Are my distraction."

Castiel's lips met Dean's in a tentative kiss but once he realized Dean wasn't pulling back he depend it. Dean was much to over come with emotion to even think about breaking the kiss to tell Castiel how much of a girl he was, so he just moved his hands to Castiel's hips instead and tightened his grip. Castiel's lips were slightly chapped from biting them with his nerves but Dean didn't really care because of the way said lips were moving against his. Castiel's eyes were still wide open, locked with Dean's, as if he was still trying to see if Dean was okay with this. His eyes were too blue, too deep to look at, so Dean slowly closed his own eyes, hoping Castiel would realize Dean was completely excepting it and follow suit. 

The noises of parents talking and kids laughing from down the hall faded to a buzz in Dean's ears and he pushed Castiel back gently. Their lips came apart with a slight pop and the sound sparked a giddy feeling in Deans chest, Dean slid his eyes open and took in the pleasing sight of Castiel's face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted, he looked so blissed out and Dean didn't want to do anything that might remove that expression. 

As cheesy as it sounded, that kiss had been like coming up for breath from the bottom of a pool. Castiel was still centimetres from Dean's face and Dean was very tempted to go back in for another; instead, he huffed a laugh and stepped back a few feet. Castiel's eyes fluttered open and they stared at Dean, a question in them as if they were asking why Dean moved away.

"Well… I was really reading you wrong then," Dean let out a giddy laugh and he smiled widely. Castiel smiled back shyly and stepped forward again. 

Castiel stepped up next to Dean and bent to pick up his discarded bag, "Shall we go back to the motel room?" The question was asked as a whisper beside Dean's ear and he shivered a bit before nodding shakily with a too wide goofy grin spreading across his face.

"We've gotta figure out how to get rid of Sammy for the night though…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow… Kissing is hard!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean blinked his eyes open slowly and took in the sight of the oatmeal grey motel ceiling above him.

Dean blinked his eyes open slowly and took in the sight of the oatmeal grey motel ceiling above him. He registered that he wasn't wearing clothes and that there was an arm wrapped around his torso and a wall of warmth all down his back; he grinned into his pillow. Memories of the night before slid back into place from his dream hazed mind.

He turned to his left, trying not to move too much as not to disturb Castiel from his sleep, but he must not have been that careful because Castiel shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes. He stared at Dean, eyes deep and blue as always. They almost looked like they were glowing and Dean flipped over completely to face Castiel; they tangled their legs together between them and Castiel smiled as Dean linked their fingers.

"Did I wake you up?" Dean mumbled, rubbing a thumb over Castiel's knuckle.

"No, angel's don't require sleep. I simply let my earthly conscious wander, and I visited other peoples dream lands."

Dean wasn't nearly awake enough for trying to decipher what Castiel had just said, so he simply closed his eyes and hummed his recognition. Dean moved forward so his head was resting against Castiel's chest and Castiel's arms wrapped back around his back. He could feel Castiel's fingers stroking through his hair and he grinned, "I'm gonna have to eat like, fifty steaks and cut down a hundred trees to cover for this chick flick moment, you know that right."

"I could stop if that would be easier for you?" Castiel's fingers stilled and although Dean would never admit it, a small noise close to a whine came from his throat.

"I didn't say stop!"

"Well, I think I should anyways," Castiel pulled away completely and sat up. Dean groaned at the lose of heat and pulled the covers up around him more.

"Why," Dean groaned.

"It is currently ten thirty, and we told Ms. Hodges we would be at the rap party at eleven."

That got Dean's attention. He sat bolt up right and jumped out of bed, not caring that he was butt naked. He ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower; first objective: get clean.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier!! You were awake and well aware of the time," Dean yelled from the shower as he scrubbed his chest and back and hair as fast as he could.

"I didn't want to wake you, you seemed tired from last night. It's alright though, we won't be late."

Dean slammed off the shower and quickly tied a towel around his waist. He ran out of the bathroom and grabbed whatever he could find from his clean bag of clothes. Ripped jeans, an ACDC t-shirt and a pair of white boxers. Shuffling them on he turned in a quick circle, searching the floor for his pants from the night before. He had lost track of where he had thrown them in the heat of the moment and his car keys were in the pocket.

"No need to drive," Castiel stepped up behind him, a hand landed on Dean's shoulder and with a sickening tilt to reality and a flap of feathers, they stood in a grocery store in an empty isle.

"Oh god, never do that again without warning," Dean stopped and looked around, "And where the hell are we? Were gonna be late!"

Castiel walked over to a wall of chips and pulled out a bag of pop corn, "I assume the children might like some snacks and drinks with their cake."

Dean huffed and smile, there was that thoughtful side again. Dean grabbed two packs of six apple juice boxes and a large jug of orange juice. They made their purchases quickly and headed for the door. They darted down an ally way and Castiel turned, he was caring a bag Dean hadn't bought and he raised his eyebrows.

"What's in the bag Cas?"

"Oh, Tina doesn't really like sweets, but she has a fondness for a particular kind of lolly pop, so I bought some for the class as well."

Dean grinned widely and pulled Castiel forward towards him, "She'll like that, Cas."

Dean landed a quick peck on Castiel's lips and Castiel smiled, rapped an arm around Dean waist and disappeared once again. When they reappeared, they were standing in the ally beside the school building and they let go of each other to walk into the school and down to the kindergarten class.

When they walked through the door they saw the kids were all sitting on the carpet, eating cake and Ms. Hodges was reading to them. Dean cleared his throat and the whole class jumped up. They all ran at them and Dean smiled, holding out the snacks for them to take, but instead of going for the food, the kids ran past it and tackle hugged Dean and Castiel in a big group.

Dean almost fell over, and he probably would have squished a child or two if Castiel hadn't put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. The kids were all talking a mile a minute and Dean tried to listen to once at a time but it was hard when they were all screaming in his ear.

"Kids, come on, give them some space!! They brought snacks," Ms. Hodges came over and took the bags from Dean and Castiel to set out on the table with the half eaten cake, "Come in you guys, enjoy!"

And they did. The kids forced them to play Pin the Tail on the Donkey, Simon Says and a bunch of drama games that Castiel and Dean had never heard of. They played Park Bench, Taxi Cab and something called Party Guests which were actually all very fun.

Dean won Party guest every time because Castiel was the host and couldn't figure out any of Dean's references. By the end of the rap party, Dean, Castiel and the kids were in the theatre playing on the stage while Ms. Hodges sat and watched from the seats. All the kids were eating the lolly pops Castiel had gotten them and when it was time to for the two of them to leave the kids collectively burst into tears.

Dean had to admit he was a bit misty eyes too as the kids begged for them to stay for longer, but they really did need to get going on the road again and keep hunting. Dean and Castiel decided to walk back to the motel instead of fly and on the walk they got to look around the town a bit more. It was beautiful and people waved at them as they walked by peoples house's.

Dean and Castiel had a comfortable silence between them and Dean found his mind drifting off into day dreams of moving here, into one of these houses with their flowery gardens. Having a mailbox and writing The Winchesters in corrosive on the fence posts. Castiel would live with them of course, and maybe he would be a teacher at the school; Dean could work at the car shop in town and Sam could become the best lawyer in the town.

Those thoughts were sweet but also sour and Dean tried to forget the idea. They were hunters and they were always going to be hunters, no mater where you live of what you think your new life will be like. Castiel seemed to have picked up on Dean's sudden mood switch with his stupid angel powers and he loosely threaded their fingers together while they walked. Dean tensed slightly but soon tightened the grip and walked the rest of the way back to the motel, hand in hand with Castiel.

When they got back they let their hands drop and walked into the motel room. Sam was sitting on one of them beds and their bags were all packed on the other.

"Hey Sammy, what's happening?" Dean looked around the room, it was cleaned.

"Aren't we heading out now? You're done with the play and the ghost is dead."

"What," Dean jumped and glared at Sam, "When did you kill it?"

"First week we were here, I just thought you were having a good time so I may have just let the whole ghost thing hang in the air a bit…" Sam picked up two of the duffles and walked past them in the door.

Dean looked to Castiel, "You knew too, didn't you."

Castiel gave a sly smile and walked past Dean and towards the door after Sam, "I might have stopped sensing the spirit in the school at some point, but you seemed fine with staying."

Dean stared at the empty room for a minute or two before shaking his head and picking up his bag. Dean was glad Sam had made him stay, he really was, even though he would never admit it to Sam. If he hadn't, nothing would have happened between him and Castiel and he never would have met those awesome kids. Dean ran to catch up with Castiel and Sam as they made their way to the lobby to check out.

When they got to the car, Dean grumbled a threat of making them both sit in the back seat, but didn't act on it. Castiel sat in the back and Sam took the passenger seat as always. Dean looked at Castiel in the rear view mirror as he backed out, Castiel gave him a small smile and Dean smiled back. They really did need to come back and visit this town again some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats all folks!! Hope you enjoyed reading my first chaptered fic… Pretty crappy but I'm working at it!!  
> The game Dean was playing with Cas and the kids is a super fun drama game: http://plays.about.com/od/actvities/qt/improvGuest.htm  
> Kudos would be super appreciated!!!


End file.
